


Party

by winterbluejay



Category: EXID (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/F, Kind of fluffy, Lesbian Sex, very mild dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterbluejay/pseuds/winterbluejay
Summary: When you see the girl you have a crush on at a party





	Party

**Author's Note:**

> Unbated and cross posted on tumblr & aff (same username)

You stand against the wall at the back of the room as you watch partygoers dance on the makeshift dance floor in front of you. The furniture had been pushed to the side to make as much room as possible in the large room. Drink in hand, though mostly for show as you weren’t really in the mood for alcohol but had grown tired of people offering you a drink, you scan the room as you look around for one person. 

 

Somin, your best friend and roommate, had dragged you along to the party with the promise that you would see Her, the girl you’ve had a massive crush on for the last two years. You had agreed, but not until after you had put up a bit of a fight, tired from your busy week of classes and ready to do nothing but crash on your shared couch and watch Netflix until you fell asleep. Still, you knew Somin knew she was going to win this one, and she was 100% right.

 

It wasn’t as if you had never talked to Her before. The two of you had a class together the year prior. You remember her bright smile as she asked if the seat beside you was taken. You were speechless, forcing yourself to shake your head as words were escaping you. You had a hard time concentrating that day and for the rest of the week. As semester rolled on, you became more comfortable with your neighbour, never really getting as close as you would have hoped, but the two of you were friendly. 

 

The two of you haven’t shared a class together since, but you’ve seen her around campus, sometimes in the library, and the coffeeshop nearby. You were lucky that you had Somin to talk to about it. She was always reassuring and never teased you too bad about your crush. It was an added bonus that she was friends with Her group of friends, so you were often invited to parties they threw.

 

“Solji’s here,” a voice says, just loud enough to be heard over the music but quiet enough that only you could hear. You shook your head, waking up from your daydream as you glance to your side. “I heard she’s looking for you too, at least that’s what Hani seemed to imply.”

 

“Don’t tease me Somin, I’m tired and not in the mood tonight.” You said with a sigh. You rested your head on your friend’s shoulder and she chuckled.

 

“What’s the worst thing that could happen? You already know she doesn’t hate you. Maybe she’s not into girls, you could still be friends?” She replies, taking a sip of her drink.

 

“I guess so,” you say, sheepishly as you look down at the ground.

 

“Plus, then you’ll have someone else to talk to tonight and you won’t look like the biggest loser here over here by yourself,” she jokes, giving your sides a little tickle until you smile. “See? You’re already having a good time.”

 

You roll your eyes at Somin and laugh in agreement. She grins before taking off, leaving you alone with your thoughts again. You decide to wander a bit, half looking to explore the area and half looking for Solji. Making your way through the crowd, you see a few people you recognize from class, some guys that Somin had been flirting with upon arrival, but the rest of the people are strangers to you.

 

When you can’t find Solji, you make your way to the kitchen. You’re kind of tired of holding a drink you had not planned on drinking, plus it had gone warm in your hand. You walk over to the sink and empty the contents of your cup into it before tossing the cup in the trash on the side. As you turn around you find Solji entering the room. Your breath catches in your throat as the redhead approaches you. She looks amazing and you kind of feel underdressed in comparison.

 

“Hey! I’ve been looking for you,” she says with a bright smile.

 

“Hi,” you reply shyly.

 

“Enjoying the party so far?” she asks, leaning up against the counter in front of you.

 

“It’s great, everyone seems to be having a good time,” you reply. “How about your?”

 

“I’m enjoying myself better now,” she replies.

 

You swallow hard and your mind starts to race a bit. What did that mean? Was she really not having a good time until she ran into you? Your thoughts were interrupted when she spoke again. “Wanna find somewhere quiet we can hang? I’m not really feeling the big crowd tonight.” You nod your head silently and she smiles again. 

 

Solji turns to exit the kitchen and you follow quickly behind her. As she leads you up the stairs, she reaches back and gently grabs your hand. You place it in hers and sparks shoot through your body as your skin makes contact with hers. You can feel your face go red as you keep walking.

 

“I never realized how big this place is,” you say quietly, taking in the scenery around you.

 

“I can’t believe Hani’s parents left for us to use for school to be honest. Though I can’t complain, it’s better than the dorms,” she says with a chuckle. She quietly opens a door to a small library. Inside, there are shelves of books, a couple couches and some tables off to the side. You’re in awe, you would never have guessed this was hidden in the house. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” she asks and you nod your head in agreement.

 

You walk over to a chair and flop down on it, giggling before adjusting yourself to sit properly. Solji watches with a smile on her face before sitting down beside you.

 

“The quiet is nice,” you say, gaining more confidence as you playfully bump her shoulder, causing her to giggle.

 

“There’s something I wanted to talk to you about,” she starts, shifting her body so that she’s facing you on the couch. You’re immediately filled with dread, every worst case scenario you can think of starts running through your head as you try not to let it show on your face. Your nerves are back and you cautiously nod your head, telling her to continue.

 

“I don’t really know how to say this or how to begin and this might be weird but I need to get it off my chest,” she starts. You notice that she too looks nervous, you catch her fidgeting slightly as she tries to figure out what to say. “I like you. I’ve liked you for a while now but I’ve been too afraid to say anything. God I’m terrified right now but I feel like if I don’t tell you I’m going to burst.” she says quickly.

 

You sit silently as you try and process what she has just said to you. The girl you’ve basically been in love with for the last two years just confessed to you. You’re in shock.

 

“Oh god you probably hate me now,” she says, looking defeated.

 

“No, god no I could never hate you. I’m just...shocked.” you start. “The girl I have a massive crush on just confessed to me and I honestly can’t believe my luck right now.” You glance up at her and smile.

 

“Can I kiss you?” she asks, shifting her body closer to your.

 

“Fuck, yes please do.” you reply excitedly, reaching for her and pulling her onto your lap, her legs on either side of your hips as she straddles you. She places a chaste kiss on your lips at first before you wrap your arms around her waist and pull her close to you. The kiss grows hungrier as she wraps her arms around your neck in an attempt to get rid of all the unnecessary space between the two of you.

 

For a moment you think you’re dreaming, that this was too good to be true. You’re brought back to reality when Solji grinds her hips against yours.

 

“I need you,” she mutters against your lips. “I need you bad.”

 

“I’m going to make you feel so good,” you reply, placing kisses along her jaw before moving down her neck.

 

You climb off the couch and get on your knees between her legs. Your hands gently make their way up her legs as you rub small circles in her skin. She lifts her hips up as you push up her skirt before hooking your fingers around her panties and pull them down her legs before tossing them on the couch beside you. You lean in and start placing kisses on her thighs.

 

“You’re already so wet for me,” you say against her leg as you slide your finger between her folds.

 

“Please, I need you,” she begs.

 

“Tell me what you want,” you tease, glancing up at her from your spot between her legs.

 

“I want to feel your mouth. I want to feel your tongue against my clit before you fuck me with your fingers,” she says, her voice getting heavy as her desire grows.

 

“Your wish is my command,” you reply.

 

Your run your tongue between her folds, licking up her precome before you make your way to her clit. You circle it with your tongue before you suck on it. She moans as you work against her clit, curses falling from her lips as you pleasure her. You continue working on her clit as she laces her fingers in your hair. You look up at her through your eyelashes. Her head is thrown back against the couch as she continues to moan out in pleasure. “You taste so good.”

 

You run your fingers against her wet cunt before sliding one inside her. You feel her grab tighter at your hair as you pump your finger inside her. “Another one,” she manages to say and you oblige, sliding a second finger in her pussy.

 

“God baby you’re so tight,” you say, your mouth against her clit still. You begin to pick up your speed as you pump your fingers inside her. She pulls you up and roughly kisses you as you keep pumping your fingers in and out of her pussy.

 

“I’m gonna cum,” she gasps against your lips. You kiss her again as you pick up your speed, adding your thumb to rub her clit to help bring her over the edge.

 

“Fuck,” she gasps loudly as her walls squeeze against your fingers, her juices coating your hand as she releases.

 

When her orgasm has passed, you remove your fingers and bring them up to your mouth and lick them clean. She watches you with a satisfied grin as she catches her breathe. You sit on the couch beside her and watch as she pushes her skirt down and regains her composure. 

 

“You’re next,” she says with a smirk as she pushes you backwards and gets to work on bringing you your release.


End file.
